The Neglected Savior Rewrite Ch 1
by kevinA97
Summary: Neglected by his own family, Naruto decides to take his own destiny in his own hands and he will shoulder the burden of the world, but the question is, will he do it alone? Some Final Fantasy XIII references and characters but that's it.


**Hey guys, Happy New Years! I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy with school plus I have been playing Halo: The Master Chief Collection, GTA, and Destiny during my break and have neglected to start updating my stories again. I have also been going through all of my stories and have decided to rewrite all of them to make them better and longer. Also I will hold a new poll for each of the stories for the pairings except for this one since I have a pairing in mind.**

**Also I have put up a poll to see which story you guys think I should rewrite next.**

**Disclaimer: (Only doing this for this chapter only.) I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy XIII or any other anime or game elements I may add.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Chapter 1

*Five Years After Kyuubi Attack*

It was a peaceful morning in the Shinobi village of Konoha. The sun was currently up and the village was teeming with activity. Many of the ninjas of the village are either training and relaxing from missions or currently on missions. You would think that after five years of the Kyuubi attack the village will still be disoriented, but thanks to the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the village was stabilized after 2 years from the attack.

At the Namikaze household, a five year old girl and boy are currently training together with the help of their father, who used Kage Bunshins to finish the paperwork so he can help his kids train. Their names are Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyoto, who basically looks like a female version of Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kito, who looks like a male version of their mother, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Seeing that his kids have humongous chakra reserves because of their Uzumaki heritage and being the containers of the Kyuubi's Ying(Kito) and Yang(Kyoto) chakra, Minato knows that they won't be able to use the regular Bunshin no Jutsu, he decided to teach them the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu since it requires a lot more chakra.

"Look tou-chan! I did it on my first try!" Kyoto and her clone shouted in excitement. Minato looked at his daughter with pride visible on his face and ruffled her hair, making her pout since he is messing up her hair, but then suddenly beams at her father since he was proud of her. Her clone then went up in a cloud of smoke and disappeared. They then put their attention to their son/brother to see him attempt it too.

Kito put on a face of concentration, gathering up his chakra for the jutsu. He then made the handsign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and then many poofs can be heard and when the cloud of smoke disappeared from the area, there were over 15 clones of Kito. Minato summarized that his son put too much chakra into the jutsu, but still summoning that many Kage Bunshins at once is definitely impressive, especially for a first try. Minato simply walked up to Kito and ruffed his hair too, making his son grin in happiness.

After Kito dispelled all of his clones, the door to the house opens up and out comes Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of Minato, with a large grin on her face. The reason being the ramen for four on a tray in her arms. " Who's hungry?!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice. The kids instantly rush to their mother in hopes in getting the godly food known as ramen. Her husband simply walks up to her with a large smile on his face. Though they never noticed a bush of reddish-blonde hair at the window in the house.

*Inside the House*

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the eldest son of Minato and Kushina being the age of 12, is currently thinking about his life thus far. Before the Kyuubi attack, his first seven years of life was amazing. His parents would help him in almost everything that has to do with being a Shinobi. He was able to make genin at the age of 5 and his parents were very proud of him for this accomplishment. When he heard that he was going to be an older brother when he was 7, he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to be the best older brother he can be. Then the Kyuubi attack happened. That is when everything started to change for Naruto. He noticed that overtime, his parents paid less and less attention to him and more on the twins. By the time he reached chuunin at the age of 9, they barely even noticed him at all.

Though his parents may not pay any more attention to him, he still does not blame the twins. They were an innocent in this whole ordeal. If there was anyone Naruto would put the blame on, it would be his parents. They believed that if they focused all on the twins, the twins would be able to rid the hatred from the Kyuubi and work as partners. A very idealistic thought, but they thought it would work.

After the neglect from his parents has gotten worse, he took it upon himself to train himself to the ground. He knows that his parents wouldn't acknowledge him for a while, so he wouldn't wait for them to acknowledge him. They simply lost their chance when they forgot their eldest son.

With a sigh, Naruto left the house to go train outside the village. As he walks through the village from his parents' house, the villagers waved at him and he waves back at them. The villagers all respected him for all the hard work he does around the village and because of how kind-hearted he is.

*Later- Outside the Village*

Naruto is currently training in his own private training ground that he found outside the village. He was working on a new variant of the rasengan that he has created. He was able to do something Minato couldn't, he completed the rasengan by adding elemental chakra into it. He was only able to incorporate his wind element to it since it was his main element, which makes it easier on him.

Naruto suddenly stops training when he hears something that sounds like blades clashing against each other and decides to go check it out. When he gets there, he sees four bandits surrounding two girls with pale pink hair and one of them has a strange looking sword. The one with the sword looks to be around his age, while the other one looks a little younger than both of them is hiding behind the older girl. Naruto wasted no time in disposing the bandits that almost took the girls. The younger girl looks at him with relief, while the older one looks at the reddish-blonde with suspicion, not quite trusting him, even though he did save them.

"Who are you?!" questioned the older looking pale pink haired girl. The younger girl looks at the older one, then back to Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, understood completely on why she was acting like that and he respected. "My name is Naruto. What about you guys?" Naruto answered then asked calmly.

"My name is Lightning Farron and this is my sister Serah Farron." Answered the now named Lightning,, while still having her guard up. Naruto looks at them in confusion. " How come you go by your family name last and given name first?" questioned Naruto with a tilt of his head. Serah had to fight the urge to glomp him. "It was the way we were taught how to say our names and we aren't willing to change how we say it." Lightning answered defensively. Naruto quickly put his hands up to try to calm down the pale pink haired girl. "I didn't mean any disrespect, I was just curious. Anyways, what are you two girls doing out her in the forest. It is pretty dangerous out here in the woods by yourselves?" questioned Naruto. He really wanted to know what they were doing to get the bandits on them.

"We had to flee our village due to the bandits raiding the village and burning it down while slaughtering the people." Lightning said in a strained voice, remembering how they got put into this kind of situation. She also remembers her failure to protect her family, being to force to watch as both their mother and father be sliced in half right in front of them.

Naruto, hearing her strained voice, nodded somberly. He knows that it has been a nightmare for them and that they were lucky to get away from the bandits with their lives. With that though in mind, his mind was set to help them no matter what, feeling that shouldn't have went through this. "Then why don't you come stay at Konoha. I can get you in easily without any passes or ID. My… _father_ is the Hokage of the village and once he hears your story he will most likely allow you guys to stay in the village where you can be protected and have a home again." Naruto offered, his soft heart wouldn't allow him to just leave them here.

Lightning was about to refuse until she felt a tug on the sleeve of her shirt. When she looked back to her sister, she saw the pleading expression on her face. Knowing that she couldn't refuse with her sister like that, Lightning released a tired sigh and nodded her head. Naruto smiled brightly, along with Serah, and quickly went to the two girls and grabbed their wrist and quickly made their way to Konoha.

*Front Gate of Konoha*

After basically dragging the girls with him to Konoha, they finally made their way to the village. He quickly made it past the guard post, since both of the guards were sleeping like a log, not that he can blame them since it is a very boring job.

On their way to the Hokage Tower, Naruto decided to show them around Konoha at the same time. After exploring the streets of Konoha they finally made it to the Hokage Tower and waiting at the reception desk. The secretary had told them that the Hokage will be available in a few minutes. Lightning still looked reluctant on being here, but she knows that they couldn't be out in the wild forever, knowing that their luck will eventually run out.

The door to the Hokage's office opened after a little bit, knocking all of them out of their thoughts. They were then ushered into the Hokage's office by his secretary. The door closed behind them and they walk towards the Hokage's desk.

Minato looks up from his paperwork to see his eldest son, followed by two girls he has never seen before in the village and internally he winced at the sight of his son. He knew that they hurt his son pretty bad with them pushing him away, but they both felt as if the mask man would come again one day and attack the twins for the Kyuubi, so they had to make sure that the twins were ready in case that actually happens. Maybe after the twins reached genin he would finish his son's training that he has started but never finished, not that Minato knew that Naruto already finished and mastered all of the training that his parents started with. He shook his from his thoughts and decided to see what his eldest wanted.

"Hello Naruto. What can I do for you?" Minato asked with a small smile on his face, which quickly left his face upon seeing the unreadable face of his son. Naruto took a deep breath and explained the whole situation of Lightning and Serah and asked if they can be given citizenship and an apartment. Minato gave the two girls a sympathetic look, seeing as the girls went through hell before reaching here. He gave them the papers that they needed to sign for citizenship for Konoha.

After everything was all signed and done, Minato gave them a key and the address of the apartment complex in which they would live in. After receiving the key and address the group of 3 quickly set off to find the apartment while Minato looks at them with a melancholic smile. He was glad that at least his son will probably gain friends out of the two sisters, but he still feels really guilt about leaving his son to fend for himself after his siblings were born. Minato then shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and continued to work on his paperwork.

*With Naruto, Lightning, and Serah*

The group of three quickly walked through the crowded streets of Konoha in search for the sisters' apartment. After about 10 minutes they found the place that they were looking for and went inside their apartment. It was a nice, cozy 2-bedroom apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. The siblings were content with the apartment, since it will be a place they can call home.

After spending a little bit more time with Lightning and Serah and talking about their likes, dislikes, and hobbies, Naruto realizes that it was really late and should be home by now. After saying a quick goodbye to them with a promise to visit them when he gets the chance, Naruto left for home with a very content smile on his face, satisfied with making really good friends today.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Whelp that's the first chapter done. As you noticed that the story basically is a new one, but I will start following back the original story next chapter. I just felt like I need to start this story a different way with a different approach. So what do you guys think about this version and also should I continue the old version too, along with the new one, or just stick with this one?**

**R&R**


End file.
